


Crash and burn

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景第一季结局，没有黄眼恶魔，没有什么命运什么的。。。他们只是单纯的猎人，被卷进车祸中而已。结尾可能会造成不适。<br/>角色死亡预警，BE。<br/>写过的唯一一篇BE………唯一一次报社………………</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and burn

Dean赤着脚站在医院空荡荡的走廊里，刚才有个人从他身体上穿过去……没错，是从他的身体里穿过去，他没有感觉错。

他惊恐地意识到自己没有实体。任凭他如何大喊大叫，都没有人注意到他，没有人回应他。

他突然想起来他出了一场非常严重的车祸，他当时只感觉到一阵剧烈到让他无法抵抗的疼痛，就陷入了无尽的黑暗中。当时的他没有开车，开车的是……Sam。

他像突然想到了什么一样开始奔跑。没有实体的身体很轻盈，光裸的脚掌踩在冰凉平滑的地砖上，却感觉不到寒意。他跑遍了整个医院，最后在ICU病房里看到了自己，以及在病房外靠着玻璃哭泣的Sam。

Sam你没事，真是太好了。他对着Sam说，虽然他知道Sam听不见他。

Sam，爸爸呢？他怎么样？

“你父亲已经苏醒了，可以去探视了。”穿着白大褂的中年男子拍了拍Sam的肩膀，“你哥哥的情况……我很抱歉。”

Sam把捂在脸上的手放下，Dean注意到他弟弟英俊的脸上有明显的肿胀。

Sam，你的伤应该用冰袋敷一下……

他没有接着说下去。因为Sam穿过了他的身体，走向了走廊另一端的病房。

Sam……

他看了一眼玻璃窗另一边全身插满管子的自己，迈开双腿跟上Sam，走向他们父亲的病房。

然而此时他感觉到了一阵熟悉的疼痛从胸口炸开，痛得让他跪倒在地上，Sam的背影在他的视线中模糊起来，而他徒劳地伸出手，试图触摸到他的弟弟。

神啊，不要让我离开他，我求你们。不要把我从Sam身边夺走。

医务人员跑进他的病房，Sam转过身，惊慌失措地奔跑回去。

在Sam经过他身边时，他听到了他的弟弟带着哭腔的声音。

“Dean，不，不要离开我，Dean……”

他从未听到Sam如此悲伤，如此无助的声音。

他好想冲上去抱住他的弟弟，告诉他，不要哭，Sammy，我在这里，我会陪着你，你不要哭。

可是他做不到。

Sam需要我。他急切地大喊，我不能死，我不能留下Sam不管！

他不知道谁能听到他说的话，他只是跪在地上，一遍一遍地重复着。

你的时间到了，Dean。

他抬起头，看到一个娇小可爱的女孩站在他面前。是死神。

不，我不能……

女孩蹲了下来，用纤细柔软的手掌抚上他带着伤痕的额头。

你必须走了，Dean，你已经坚持了足够久，不要再苟延残喘，接受现实吧。

他眼前的景象一下子变了。

_依然是在医院，他的妈妈躺在床上，怀里抱着一个小襁褓，冲着他温柔地微笑。_

_“Dean_ _，快来见见你的弟弟Sammy_ _。”_

_他被爸爸抱起来，看到了一张皱皱巴巴的，红扑扑的小脸。他好奇地伸出小手，捏了捏他弟弟更加小巧的手指。_

_“你好，Sammy_ _，我叫Dean_ _，我是你的哥哥。”_

_“哥哥以后会好好照顾弟弟的，对不对啊？”_

_年幼的Dean_ _看着小Sammy_ _熟睡的样子，认真地点了点头。_

这算什么？他偏头瞪大眼睛看向死神，我的记忆回放？

是的，这是你的人生。死神忧郁地看着他，你正在死亡，这点你不能逃避。

 

_“爸，你又喝醉了。”七岁的他叉着腰看着一进门就栽倒在床上的父亲，“我和Sam_ _没有钱买晚饭，你还喝成这样回来。”_

_John_ _哼了一声没有理会他的大儿子，过了五秒钟，床单下就传出了闷闷的鼾声。_

_他叹了一口气，走到床边开始翻父亲的口袋，从上衣皮夹克里翻出一些零钱揣到自己口袋里。他熟练地脱掉父亲的鞋袜，拉过被子给父亲盖上，看了看蜷缩在另一张床上的弟弟，手里握着房门钥匙走了出去。_

 

我的家人需要我，我不能离开他们。他向缩了缩，充满戒备地看着死神。

没有你他们也可以活的很好，Dean，你不是第一个被我带走的人。死神的声音很轻柔，带着淡淡的悲戚，他们会悲伤一阵子，但不是永远。

 

_汽车旅馆里的气氛很压抑。他看着父亲一言不发地将酒瓶里的液体一饮而尽，玻璃瓶摔在地上的巨响让他不禁战栗了一下。_

_“你要是走出这个门，就再也别回来。”_

_听到这句话后Sam_ _腾地从床上站起身，头也不回地走向门口，经过他身边时他看到了Sam_ _眼中的泪光。他忙伸手抓住Sam_ _的胳膊，用哀求的眼神看着父亲。_

_“Dean_ _，不许拦着他！”_

_他的手颤抖了一下，但没有松开。Sam_ _甩开他的手，深深地看了他一眼，摔门而出。_

_之后的几年Sam_ _那一晚最后看他的那个眼神不停地在他的脑中回放。那个眼神中包含了太多东西，至今他依然无法理解。_

 

我不能跟你走，无论你做什么。他的下唇在抖动，实际上他全身都在颤抖。我不跟你走。

即使我无法带走你，你也不可能再回到原来的身体里。你伤得太重，这是无法改变的事实。但你可以留下。

他松了一口气，但又不禁皱紧眉头，我不能会到原来的身体，我会怎么样？

你会在人间游荡，没有实体，没有人会感受到你。多年以后你会变成暴戾的恶鬼，成为猎人们的猎物——你没有选择，你的结局只能是这样。

我明白了。他垂下眼帘，你让我……再看看他，好吗？

死神皱着细细的眉毛，看着这个充满了悲伤和不舍的人类，轻轻点了点头。

他忍着痛站起身，一步一步挪向悲痛欲绝地趴在玻璃窗上的Sam，伸出手想为Sam擦干眼泪，可是Sam的泪珠透过他的身体，滴到地板上。

Dean，Dean，Dean……

他听见Sam在啜泣的间隙喃喃地念叨着自己的名字。

我不能离开你，Dean，我爱你，我还没有告诉过你，你怎么可以离开……

他呆呆地立在原地，似乎忘了自己的处境。

Dean，你该走了。死神出声提醒他，是时候离开了。

不，我不走。

你必须走，你的身体已经死去，如果留下就只能……

我知道。他转过头直视着死神的眼睛，我要留下，我知道我会变成什么。我猎杀了一辈子的恶鬼，没有人比我更懂最终的结局，我只是……

我只是不能走，我不能留下这样的Sammy，我得看着他，这是我的工作。

死神有些不可思议地看着面前的男人，我从没见过像你这样固执的人。机会只有一次，如果你现在选择留下，就没有第二次机会让我带走你。

我知道。

那么，就此别过了，Dean。死神凝视着人类晶莹的绿眼睛，身体逐渐变得透明，慢慢消失在空气中。

他长长地叹了一口气，看着自己的遗体被推出来，脸上盖着刺眼的白布。Sam哭着扑过去，而他只能手足无措地站在原地。

鬼魂是不是不能流泪？他下意识地用手背擦了擦脸，的确，那里干干的，没有泪水流下来，尽管他的心疼痛得快要被揉成粉末。

Sam的眼泪或许已经沾湿了他冰冷的脸颊，而他却只能站在这里，连陪他流泪都做不到。

 

Sam将他的护身符戴在身上。那是他十多年来日日夜夜都不离身的东西，大概是因为对它的执念太深，已经成为鬼魂的他可以跟着护身符——也就可以跟着Sam去到任何地方。

Sam重新回到了斯坦福，读上法学院，当上了律师，有了固定的住所和工作。一切似乎都走上了正轨，他为Sam感到开心，死神说的没错，他的家人只会悲伤一段时间，他们会过的很好。他静静地跟在Sam身后，只是静静地看着他，陪着他。

他发现Sam开始频繁地换着女朋友，每个女孩都是金发碧眼。

Sam的一日三餐变成了披萨和芝士汉堡，还有派。

Sam把Impala的车窗全部摇下来，放着ACDC的歌曲，还跟着大声地唱。

他逐渐意识到，Sam一点点在变成他，用他平时的习惯，来将他留在自己的生命中。

其实Sam过的一点都不好。

可是他已经死了，他无法改变这一切。他只能默默地观望着，眼睁睁看着Sam在痛苦中挣扎。

怒气在他的灵魂中聚集。他痛恨自己的无能，痛恨自己无法让Sam脱离苦海。

他愤怒地打碎了桌子上的玻璃杯，惊得Sam猛然抬起头，视线却透过他，投射到对面的镜子上。

镜子上已经凝结了一层薄薄的冰霜。

Sam抚摸着脖子上的护身符，站起身，从冰箱里取出一瓶啤酒。

他战战兢兢地看着地上的碎片，痛苦地跌坐在地上，手指抠着地砖之间的缝隙。

“Dean，是你吗？”

他听到Sam疲惫的声音时整个人几乎从地上弹跳起来。他瞪大了眼睛看着Sam坐在床上往嘴里大口地灌着啤酒的样子，心里一阵抽痛的狂喜。

他从来没注意过Sam念叨他的名字时有这么温柔。舌尖轻抚着上腭，他的名字就从Sam柔软的双唇中溜出来，那么好听，好听得让他恨不得上去吻住他心爱的弟弟。

可是他不能。

“Dean。如果你在，给我个信号好吗。我想你想得快疯了。”

他上前一步，但又停住了。

就算知道他在又怎么样？他现在是个鬼魂，他什么都不能做。

“Dean。”

“Dean。”

“Dean。”

该死的。

“Dean。”

快停下。

“Dean……”

他几乎将脚下的地砖踩碎。他想将屋子里的一切统统砸在墙上，想将镜子和玻璃全都打碎。

“Dean，你不在。”

Sam手中的啤酒瓶掉落在地上，滚到他的脚边。

Sam又哭了。他看着泪水滴到床单上，在上面氤出一块块深色的痕迹。

死神的话突然响在他耳边。

_多年以后你会变成暴戾的恶鬼，成为猎人们的猎物——你没有选择，你的结局只能是这样。_

他所猎杀过各种各样的鬼魂，鬼魂的死因各异，但是无一例外的是，他们会伤害人。

他不允许自己沦落到那种地步，更不允许自己伤害到Sam。他现在还有自己的意识，还没有被怒气所吞噬，但是他可以感觉到悲愤在一点点蚕食他的灵魂，将他变成一个彻头彻尾的怪物。

他集中精力捡起地上的酒瓶，向墙上狠狠摔去。

Sam抬起头，这回视线准确地落在了他身上，还带着泪痕的脸上是压抑不住的欣喜和惊讶。

“Dean？！”

天啊，他能看见我？

“Dean，我很想你。”

他僵硬地迈开腿，艰难地走向坐在床上的Sam。Sam张开双臂想拥住他，却只拥住了空气。

他们面对面站立着，无法触碰彼此，却是近几年来最美好的时光。

“Sam……”

太久不说话让他的声音有些嘶哑。他小心地组织着语言，喉咙却像哽住了一样无法出声。

“Dean，这几年来……你一直在我身边吗？”

他点了点头，脸上的表情像是在恸哭。

“太好了。”Sam一直紧攥着的拳头松了开，伸出手，在空中描画着他哥哥脸庞的优美线条。

“谢谢你一直陪着我。”

“Sam，你必须要做一件事情……”他终于找回了自己的声音，却只能用它说出对于Sam来说，最为残忍的话语。

“我要你送我下地狱。”

 

我在做我的工作。

挥动铁锹挖出深埋于墓碑下方的棺材，这种工作我曾经干过无数次，而这次和以往不同。因为墓碑上清晰地写着死者的名字，Dean Winchester.

那是我的哥哥，也是我最爱的人。

我将棺木上的浮土拨开，小心翼翼地打开棺盖，露出一具已经腐朽的尸体。

撒盐，浇汽油，点火。这本来是整个狩猎中最简单的部分，我的手停留在半空，任凭我用多大力气也无法完成。

这是Dean的遗骨，如果烧掉他，我就真正失去了他。

我不能。

尽管这些年我感觉到了Dean在我身边，尽管猎人的天性告诉我，我应该烧掉Dean的尸体，我应该让Dean去他该去的地方。

Dean刚刚死去时我只是埋葬了他。我无法接受他完美的躯体化成焦炭，我当时太多悲痛以至于无法做到。经过了几年的时光，深深的思念和爱慕沉淀成冥顽不化的执着，而我只想和我的Dean在一起，不管以什么方式以什么身份。如今的我更加无法与他分开。

Dean的手掌覆上我持着盐袋和汽油桶的手。我回过头，看着Dean美丽的绿眼睛，眼眶里充满了泪水。

Dean说，动手吧，Sammy，动手。

我说，我不能。

Dean笑了一下，说，你必须这样。不然别的猎人也会动手，我宁可让你……

我哭了。我知道，我很没出息，我让Dean在人间徘徊了这么久，却也没能够给他一个吻，一个拥抱，或者是一句承诺。

我爱你，Dean，我爱你。我哭着说，抽泣几乎占据了我的声音，不知道Dean能不能听清，但这句话终究是晚了。

盐末像雪花一样铺洒在那具丑陋的遗骸上，而Dean的笑容浮现在我眼前，是那么美丽，那么耀眼。

我知道。Dean静静地说，我也爱你，Sammy。

汽油的味道让我的头有些发晕。我用颤抖的手划着了一根火柴，直到快烧到手指才忍心丢下。

Dean的绿眼睛在火光的映照下格外明亮，我看着那双比星辰还要璀璨的双眸，张开双臂，扑进那汹涌的火焰。耳边似乎传来Dean的惊呼，全身上下被高温炙烤着传来剧烈的疼痛，而我全不在乎。

Dean，我知道你又要说我不听话了。可是我已经不听话一辈子了，就让我继续这样不听话下去吧。

我不能再让你一个人。我离不开你，你也离不开我。

如果要下地狱，你也不会孤单。

我伸出尚可活动的双臂，抱紧Dean的尸骨。

Dean，你看——

我终于拥抱到你了。

 

——THE END

 


End file.
